


A Longing for Family

by SlytherinsPurpleHat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Harry, Abusive Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, And Lots of It, Harry is Tony's son, Hermione is a Good Friend, Hurt Harry Potter, I couldn't find a Fic I wanted so I wrote one myself, M/M, Smart Harry Potter, Steve Roger Swears, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Vernon Dursley Dies, there shall be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsPurpleHat/pseuds/SlytherinsPurpleHat
Summary: Heading home from his second year at Hogwarts, Harry finds his life turning around after a car crash that proved fatal to his Aunt and Uncle. Harry now finds himself in the care of his biological father, Tony Stark, who had been looking for him since Loki's failed attack. Join Harry and Tony as they try to figure out how they belong in each other's lives, and see some relationships spark up for the two of them over the years.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 114
Kudos: 458
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters from the Marvel world or the Harry Potter world belongs to me, I may use creators license in the book, and some ideas may be mine, but none of the characters or known facts about them belongs to me. Also, I've had to mess around with the timeline a bit so everything would fit together, Harry is born in 2000, but the first Avengers movie still takes place in 2012, which would be the year that Harry goes off to his second year at Hogwarts, so the story will take place in 2013 and beyond, however, the prologue takes place in 1999, and Lilly and James die in 2001.
> 
> This book was inspired by a book I read called "Man of Iron, Child of Magic," while the idea of how Tony is Harry's father, and that Steve goes with Tony to fetch Harry, and few other things here and there, a lot passed that is from my own ideas, and if you recognise anything from anywhere else, I either had no knowledge of it, or it's also a favourite prompt of mine.
> 
> This is the first time I am writing a book, and while I am Proofreader, for a translating team, and have edited my school's newspaper, when I was still in high school, I might still make a few mistakes, as reading over your own work is different from reading over other's. So please let me know if I make any mistakes.

It was September time in London and Tony felt the chill through his suit he was wearing as he exited the vehicle to some other event he was supposed to attend, as he was the son of Howard Stark and had a legacy to continue, that didn’t involve heavy amounts of alcohol and some one-night stand never to be seen again.

Tony was not looking forward to a night spent around snotty people who believed themselves above the rest. He was especially not looking forward to being around the people who thought he should be more like his father or the people who thought he should find a good woman and settle down and start a family, just so he could be a screw-up of a father like his father was.

After entering the building, Tony shrugged off his outer coat to be left standing in a three-piece black suit, with a red handkerchief in his breast pocket sticking out. Tony had already spotted the younger females looking at him with lust, even a few of the older married ones, but he wanted nothing to do with them. He was there to make a few large donations to a couple of different charities and then he had planned on getting drunk afterwards before his return flight home.

Later in that evening saw Tony approaching the bar after signing off a few checks and doing the bare minimum of socializing required at these types of events. Tony saw a pretty red-headed lady sitting at the bar, who seemed to be enjoying the event as much as he was. Deciding he may as well have some fun, he takes the open seat next to her and orders a drink, before turning to her to start up a conversation.

After spending the remainder of the night talking to the beautiful red-head lady, Lilly, Tony wants to invite her over. Their conversation had been pleasant, and Tony thought they had hit it off really well. Lilly had turned around and motioned at a guy to come over, Tony was curious as to why, Lilly turned back around and looked him over again, before smiling.

The man walked up behind Lilly and placed his hand on her shoulder holding eyes full of promise. Lily had then proceeded to introduce the man, James, as her husband. Tony’s heart was sinking at the thought of this beautiful lady already being taken, and that this couple wanted something he wasn’t into. Not that he didn’t go both ways, just not at the same time. Tony would wait and see if that’s what they really wanted; it wouldn’t be the first time someone asked for something absurd of him.

Lilly had looked almost hesitant to speak again to Tony before she got right on it and had profoundly told Tony about how she and James had been married for the last year and a half, but they were unable to have any children due to an accident James had had in his last years of high school. She had then gone on about how James was from old family blood and if they had a child that didn’t resemble him, their child would not have an easy life. Lilly had stopped at this point and had figured out what she basically telling him because James had remained silent besides for any gestures of agreeance. Lilly had looked over at James and it was obvious these two had shared a moment and that they were desperate at this point. James had got the confidence to finally ask Tony what they had wanted to since Lilly had called him over, and that was if he would be willing to donate his genetic material to them because Tony had similar features to him.

Tony was going to deny them of this offer, as he didn’t a child of his own running around, but after he had looked into both their eyes and could see the amount of pleading in them, as well as hope, he couldn’t refuse them. Tony agreed to donate his sperm to them, and it would all be done scientifically and that there would be no physical conception of the child. He also got them to agree to send him a photo of the child when it was along with the child’s name. Also, with the option that when the child turns twenty-one, and if Tony had no children of his own, he would be allowed to see his off-spring and give him the option of taking over his company, if he didn’t have someone he could trust. Tony asked to see the kid on his twenty-first even if he did have his own children, not that he thought he would, just to see him, and only be known as an old friend of theirs. James and Lilly agreed with this all, although that had seemed reluctant on the part of their child possibly taking over Tony’s company, but Tony had reassured them, that it wouldn’t be forced on the child, and he would probably have someone to take over anyways.

After that evening Tony and the Potters, as Tony had learnt later on, only met up one other time, and that was when Tony came to hand over the infamous cup to them, as wish them well and the best of luck with the pregnancy and their futures. Unknowingly to him that Potters will have written in their wills, once their ball of sunshine Harry James Anthony Potter, that should anything happen to them, that Tony was to be contacted and Harry to be put into his care. A week after Harry’s birth, Tony received an image of Lilly and James holding a tiny baby in their arms, on the back read Harry’s name and his date of birth, thirty-first July 2000.

Sadly, after the tragic night of Halloween in 2001, their wills were never opened and Harry was sent to live with Lilly’s remaining family. A household where Harry grew up unwelcome and unloved. Harry was verbally, mentally, and emotionally abused in his childhood with the Dursleys, even physically abused at times, however rarely, he still was. He grew up bullied by his own cousins and under the staircase of house number 4 Privet. At age 11, Harry learnt he was a wizard and was to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where he was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry spent his first year at school battling trolls and possessed teachers, hiding dragons, creating friends with Ron and Hermione, and creating a rival with Draco Malfoy.

Tony had also spent the last eleven years wasting away in alcohol and sex when he wasn’t stuck in his workshop inventing new weapons or other things, but that was all before he was kidnapped and forced to create a weapon for terrorists, all the while shrapnel was heading towards his heart, only being slowed done by a car battery. After Tony freed himself, his company stopped making weapons altogether and Tony became Iron Man.

The year Harry went into his second year of schooling at Hogwarts, was a big year for both Harry and Tony. Across the pond in America, Tony, along with the Avengers dealt Loki’s and the Chitauri’s invasion in New York. After the attack Tony realised that he needed to get his priorities right, so he asked JARVIS to keep a lookout for the names Lilly Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, or any other people that might be related to them. Meanwhile, Harry had set off for his second year, where he battled with a basilisk and saved Ron’s little sister Ginny from dying at the hands of diary Tom Riddle, or otherwise known as Voldemort. 

On Harry’s return to King’s Cross station from Hogwarts, Harry had felt sick the whole train ride back, he was not looking forward to spending the summer with the Dursleys, but it was for the greater good, as he had once heard Dumbledore say to McGonagall one day in passing. After being fetched by his so-called family, surprised to see them all in the car, but after seeing all the shopping bags loaded in the backseats next to Dudley, Harry lost his shock as he made to sit in the trunk with large school trunk. It was on this trip home that they were t-boned by a drunk driver and rushed to the hospital. Vernon had died on impact, and Petunia was rushed into operation, to be eventually put into the ICU ward, Dudley had been left with a broken arm and leg, with a few fractured ribs, him being saved from a worse fate due to Harry’s magic. Harry himself was covered in bruises and had cracked a good rib or two due to hitting his school truck on the impact, his left arm was also broken from being pushed up against the trunk. Both Harry and Dudley had been in a general hospital room, but Dudley’s Aunt Marge had been quick to leave with him and not Harry, not speaking to him unless it was to blame him or to tell him he deserved ever injury he had. It was not one day later that JARVIS notified Tony that a hit had come up on Harry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognisable characters, they belong to the Marvel franchise or to the Harry Potter franchise.  
> I was able to get this out quicker than I thought, hopefully, it will continue on this way. However, with moving soon, I might be a bit slower in a few weeks.  
> I'm also thinking of posting this story on Fanfiction as well, but I'm not sure.

“Sir?” JARVIS called out as he stopped all music from playing in Tony’s lab up in the Avengers tower. Tony, however, continued on with his work for his company. He was clearly absorbed into his work. “Sir?” JARVIS called out again, “I seem to have had on one of the names you told me to look out for last year.” JARVIS continued on, knowing Tony would be listening regardless of him giving no indication that he was. At this, Tony stopped what he was doing and turned around to let JARVIS show him whatever information he had found. In front of Tony, a hologram screen appeared with a newspaper article of a recent car crash, Tony was feeling anxious just from the title of the article. However, as he read on, he was relieved that it was an older man that had passed. He felt bad for the women as her husband has just passed away and she didn’t even know that as she was in the ICU ward in an induced coma. Tony started to wonder why JARVIS had brought this article to his attention until he saw that two boys had also been in the accident, one being a Harry Potter, that was the same age as his biological son.

“JARVIS! What about Harry’s parents? Why was he with other people? Is he the son of a James and Lilly Potter?” Tony fired off his questions to e JARVIS in a moment of panic, not knowing at this point in his life that some of his fears were coming true. That both James and Lilly Potter had passed away, and that Harry had not come to live with him for some unknowable reason.

“In an article from 2001, it explains that a James and Lilly Potter died in a tragic murder while at home and that their one-year-old son was sent to live with Lilly’s biological sister, Petunia Dursley, Sir,” JAVIS told Tony, as another article appeared before him, this one clearly being older than the previous one, as it looked like it had been scanned before being uploaded online. Tony skimmed over the content of the article, not a lot was given about what happened, other then that the couple was found dead in their house on the morning of November first, 2001, it was presumed to be murder and there one-year-old son had gone into the care of Lilly’s sister, Petunia. This was the Lilly and James that he helped all those years ago.

Tony stepped back in a moment of shock, all three had agreed that if anything were to happen to the couple, then Harry was to be put into Tony’s care and be raised by him. Tony couldn’t have understood why he wasn’t made aware of their deaths. It’s already 2013, their deaths happened almost 12 years ago, and he had no clue. Tony’s brain was already starting to turn on how to get the kid into his care, but first, he was putting his kid in a private ward, and he would get the best treatment no matter how small his injury.

“JARVIS, I want you to get into contact with whatever hospital Harry is staying at, and get him into a private room, and make sure it’s the best one available, next I want all medical fees of Harry’s to be paid by me, and not the company, I don’t need them getting a sniff of this, especially Pepper. She might make this worse then this needs to be.” Tony started to tell JARVIS as he walked out of his lab and headed to the elevator to take him to his private floor. “JARVIS, I also want you to get a DNA test ready at the same hospital, and get Harry’s DNA and mine tested, also make sure the London Apartment is ready for people to stay in it. How long is the quickest flight to London?” 

“Sir, the quickest flight to London would be six hours and forty minutes, travelling with British Airways. I have also notified the hospital of the changes, and they will be made admittedly.”  
“Okay good, book a flight for me at six am tomorrow morning, and make sure it’s nothing short of first-class,” Tony replied JARVIS. The elevator to came to a halt, and before Tony was about to step out, he realised it wasn’t his floor. The doors dinged open, on walked a sweaty Steve Rogers, who had obviously been working out in the training area, just above all the labs and just below all the living quarters. “You look like you’re thawing out there Capsicle. Careful, otherwise you might just melt!” Tony commented as Steve walking in. 

“I’m not so sure it’s me that should be worried. You’re not looking so could there Tony. Anything we should be worried about?” Steve asked Tony as he could clearly see something was wrong with Tony.

“Nothing that needs the Avengers help with, just some personal problems I got to deal with.” Tony stopped for a moment, thinking if he should tell Cap, like most people he told secrets to, went, and spilt them. However, this was Captain America he was speaking to, and if he knew anyone who could keep a secret, as long as it didn’t go against the law, then it was this man right here. “I have a kid in London, and before you ask, I’ve known about him before he was born. I helped out a couple who weren’t able to have any kids because the guy was in some sorts of an accident at school.” Tony stated before Steve questioned him about the kid being legitimate. “He was in a car accident the other day, and his parents have been dead for a few years now, and I don’t know why I wasn’t notified, but after I told JARVIS to look out for their names after the invasion last year, I finally know where the kid is. I’m going to head to London tomorrow to go and see the kid and get custody of him, so I might not be here for a long time, anywhere from a few weeks, to a couple of months.” Tony told Cap straight, so he wouldn’t get curious if he found himself alone in the tower too often.

“Are you going with Pepper?”

“No, she would only make things worse than they need to be. She would want to do a press release immediately, and I think the kid and I are going to need some time getting to know each other. Plus, she had the business to run”

“Tony, I don’t think this is something you should be doing alone.” Oh, Tony knew damn well that he shouldn’t be going in this alone, but Pepper was off that list and Tony didn’t really think he had anyone else on that list who he could ask.

“I know Cap, but I’m just going to have to.”

“Tony, I’ll go with you. I’m going to leave you only with a kid that’s just been in a car crash, let only leaving the two of you to figure out how everything should move forward. Let me come with you, I can help you out when needed, and it can give me a better understanding of the world.” Steve told Tony, he wasn’t going to sit back and to let Tony handle this all on his own.

“Okay, I’m not going to argue on this one, as I honestly need someone to do this with me. The plane leaves at six am, making sure your old arse is there on time.” Tony joked as the elevator came to another halt and Steve got off at one of the living quarter areas where he was probably staying.

“Well do Tony.” Steve chuckled as he walked away from the closing elevator. Tony road up to one more floor before he walked out and continued with his list of things for JARVIS to do.

“JARVIS, please inform Pepper that I won’t be available for the next few weeks, because of some personal issues, and that I will be in London for the time being and that as soon as I can, I will tell her what is going on. Also, book another seat for the flight tomorrow if you haven’t already.” Tony entered his room and realised he would need to get something set up for the kid as well. “JARVIS can also get someone in to come and re-do one of the guest rooms on my floor, get it done in neutral colours, the kid can decide on colours later, get the person to make it more suitable for children. Also, get them to sign a contract so they cannot tell anyone, otherwise, they will have a lawsuit on their hands. Also, buy any gadgets and gaming devices a thirteen year might possible have or want.” Not that Tony didn’t already have many ideas already forming in his head to create Harry his own ones.

“Will do Sir. Would you also like me to get a full wardrobe for yourself and Rogers, so you don’t have to worry about taking too many clothes with?”

“That’s a brilliant idea JARVIS, I knew there is a reason as to why you are my favourite A.I.”

“Sir, I am your only A.I” JARVIS commented back sarcastically.

Tony quickly packed a small back for a few days, knowing JARVIS would have him sorted before he started to create a list on his phone of a few things he can get finished on the plane, so he didn’t have a complete earful from Pepper about not doing work. He could still go over plans or come up with new ideas while he was away from his labs. Tony would also need to start researching schools in the area, to make a strong case for Harry to completely move over to America. He didn’t how hard that job might be.

Tony also knew he was going to need some form of sleep tonight as it was already nearing eleven pm, by the time he had finished everything he could think of needing to do regarding, he was going to lose about half a day on the plane trip, if they only left at six am, they were only likely to reach London at six pm, meaning he would have to wait for the next day until he could go to the hospital.

The next day Tony met Steve on the way down the elevator, as they were both heading to the same place. They both shared a silent car ride to the airport, as Tony was half awake, he hadn’t had his morning cup of coffee yet and was not going to function like a normal human being until he had it. Steve just sat silently reading a book, giving Tony some glances every now and then to check up on them. Once in the airport, there had been a small argument from Steve’s side about flying in first class, but Tony just gave a glare, that even Steve knew to stop talking at. They bored their plane just shy of 6 am and they both settled into their respective seats and kept themselves busy the entire time. Tony started talking after his morning cup of coffee, much to Steve’s amusement, not that he showed at, and after the plane had taken off and breakfast had been served and eaten, the two didn’t share many words with the other, as they both got absorbed with what they were doing.

After landing just after 6 pm, the two got some takeaways from one of the many food places at the airport and headed for Tony’s apartment. They both arrived there a little bit sticky from the plane, to find the place spotless and the kitchen stocked with food, not that either of them knew how to cook.

“Tony is this not a bit much with the grandness of your homes.” Steve was feeling overwhelmed by the amount of money Tony was spending.

“Ole fellow, I’ve had this apartment for a long time. This is where I stay if I have to be in the UK for some reason.” They both went their separate ways after that, bidding each other good night and agreeing that Steve would stay behind when Tony went to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, if you might have something you want to see happen in the story.  
> How did you find the first Chapter?  
> For the next chapter I think I will probably have it out by Friday, but most likely before then.  
> I got about 2k words in this chapter, I'll try for more in the next, but I didn't want to change the pov to Harry in this chapter, giving a little hit for the next chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who left comments, they completely warmed my heart and have given me high hopes about writing this book. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> Sorry this episode took a little longer than the first two, I've been busy packing up my house, and my sister has been a pain. I have just wanted to sit down and write, but after I got a paragraph or two down, I would be called to come and sift through old papers. I was finally able to sit down and write today though.  
> I just fixed a few mistakes from the parts I wrote on my phone.  
> Also a disclaimer, I don't any of the characters in this story. They belong to the Marvel and Harry Potter franchises.

Harry sat alone in the hospital room. Dudley had left in the morning with Aunt Marge as soon as visiting hours began. Aunt Marge had made him feel like even more of a freak and failure than normal. Blaming him for the accident, because of his freakish behaviours, and then damn him to hell and back for the death of Uncle Vernon, her poor brother that had been a Godsend, all because he took in Harry. All Harry could think was good riddance, he had caused Harry nothing but pain for as long as he could remember. He knew it wasn’t right to be thinking those thoughts, but after feeling scared of him for so long, it was relieving to not have to worry about being thrown into a cupboard without food for days or being hit with a belt buckle if he was in a really foul mood.

Harry was also a bit worried about his Aunt. He may not like her all that much, but she is his mom’s sister, and Dumbledore had also said he needed to stay in her care so he could be protected by blood wards that his mom created, although he wasn’t too sure if that was the truth, not after what he heard him say to McGonagall. Harry still wasn’t sure why after begging Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, he had been refused, especially if he knew that Harry had been abused by his Uncle and Aunt, or even how it could be for the ‘Greater Good’. So, Harry was feeling a little resentful, who could blame him. Hogwarts was meant to be the safest place on Earth but so far, as a twelve-year-old, he could see that it wasn’t. Both of his years there had been spent battling something or trying to figure out what that something was.

A doctor had been through a few minutes ago to tell him that they were moving him to a new, private ward, and Harry couldn’t fully understand why. He couldn’t understand who would pay for something like that, especially for a freak like him. He was glad to be moving because the only other person in the room with him was an old man, that seemed intent on knowing why Aunt Marge had said why she did or trying to get him to talk to him. It was starting to freak him out a bit, he hasn’t ever liked talked to strangers because they have always had weird things to say to him. Mainly the people he didn’t know where wizards at the time, telling him how thankful they were of him. He didn’t even remember the day his parents died, let alone what happened when Voldemort had tried to kill. He only knew that it landed him in his Aunt’s house.

"Harry Potter?" A nurse called as she walked into the room. Harry hadn't seen her before, Harry wondered why the friendly nurse from early hadn't come again.

"That's me." Harry called out softly in response to the nurse calling him.

"I'm here to move you to your new room. You'll be moved to one of our private wards, and I'll be your personal nurse for however long you are here. You may call me nurse Rose or simply Rose. Also, on Monday a man will be coming over, as well as another doctor you haven’t met, and a few tests will be done.” The nurse kindly told him. “Now in the report of your injuries, nothing was indicated to you not being able to walk, however, there are signs that you are severely malnourished, and we don’t want to be taking any chances, so a well-chair is on it’s way over so I can move you, without the concern of you injuring yourself.”

“Ah, okay,” Harry was sure he would be fine walking, he could walk through Hogwarts without any problems, although he did often get tired. However, he didn’t want to argue with the nurse, they were meant to know what was best for his health. Probably better than Dumbledore ever could.

“Tomorrow, someone from the childcare services will be here to ask you a few questions about your home situation, and any possible negligence. I heard that your Uncle already passed away, however, if there are any signs of abuse from your home life, then we will do our best to not let you go back. Although, I don’t think there will be any problems, because of the man coming on Monday, and the tests he has asked us to do. I would tell you his name, but I have been ordered not to, I am however allowed to tell that he wants DNA tests done for you and himself. I think that the results from those tests will be quite pleasing, considering how confident he was about the results.” Rose finished off as someone brought in a wheelchair. “Alright, your ride is here.”

Harry carefully got off the bed with the help of Rose, and sat in the wheelchair, he was taken out of the room and passed many patients and doctors along the way to the elevator. They went up a few floors, into a better-looking reception area, instead of the sterile looking blue and white he first arrived in, this one looked homier and comfier.

“This area is dedicated to all our high-paying patients, that need treatment, but want to stay here in luxury,” Rose told him, but she sounded like an advertisement, more than just explain it to him. He was taking into a room, and his breath was taken away, by a hospital room no less. He could fit the Dursleys entire lounge and maybe even the kitchen in there. There was a window on the opposite side of the room from where he walked in that touched the floor and the ceiling. The wall then went diagonal for a bit before t cut back to the wall, there was a door there, that leads into a bathroom. There was a bit of space after that, where there was a shelf built into the wall with a vase of yellow tulips in them. The hospital bed lay closely next to it was under this wooden area, that was like an upside-down L, some curtains ran around the edge of the wooden but were drawn open at the moment. The bed lay in the middle of that was the hospital bed. Its frame was like a hospital bed but looked like better quality, and the mattress looked thicker and way softer than the bed he had just been on and the sheets on it looked so warm. There was a carpeted area under the bed, but the rest was wooden. There lay a sink in granite counter on the same wall next to the door with a painting of a sunny beach above it. Opposite the bed lay two armchairs.

The room was modern, a completely different style to what he was used to. He was used to the old-fashioned traditional furniture at Hogwarts or the second-hand run-me-downs that were just about broken from Dudley. However, Harry most certainly liked the clean open feeling that the modern design that they before him, if only he knew what lay ahead of him, then he would know that this wasn’t even a taste for what was to come. The room was a monochromatic theme of beiges.

Harry didn’t know what to think once he had been left alone, who could be paying for all of this, he doubted it would be out of the Dursley’s money, and he doubted that Dumbledore even knew he had been in a car crash yesterday. Heck, he didn’t think any wizard would know about him being in a hospital, let alone one that would let him stay here, and put him into a private room instead of going to St Mungo’s, where they could have him fixed in a few minutes. Harry wasn’t going to deny that he liked this new room, it made him feel like someone cared for him. Even with what the nurse had said about DNA tests with some man she couldn’t name. He doubted that anyone could be related to him outside of the Dursleys and his parents. He knew it couldn’t be his grandparents because he had already tried to find his Dad’s parents when he got to Hogwarts. He had contacted the Goblins through a letter, only to be sent a response that sadly his grandparents had died, shortly before he was born, to dragon-pox. He had also been informed that no living relatives of the potters were close enough in blood to take care of him and that his mother’s parents had been killed by death-eaters shortly after Voldemort’s defeat. So, he was stuck living with the Dursleys, and there was no possible way someone could take custody of him through blood relation. Unless there was something else, he hadn’t been told, but that would be normal for him.

When the nurse Rose had come back later to take down what he wanted for lunch, he asked about his trunk that had been with him in the car crash and asked for any books to read that were for his age, he might as well entertain himself because he had no idea if there was anything worthwhile to watch. He was yet again left to his own thoughts after Rose said she would ask about his trunk and she would later tell him that it had gone with the jar in the tow-truck and she would see about returning it to him, considering it had the initials H.P on it. She brought in a few books for him to read, one being the first book of a series called Percy Jackson. The book proceeded to take up the rest of his time until the next, although he did stop to eat and shower, and obviously sleep, it would have been a great tragedy to not sleep in that bed while he was still there.  
The next day, as he had started on another random book that was in the pile that was brought for him, after finishing the previous one, a kind-looking man that looked at least 1.7m tall and had brown eyes with salt and pepper hair, knocked on his open door.

“Harry, may I come in?” He had asked.

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” Harry was finding it awkward to be meeting so many new people, that he would probably never see again once he left.

“My name is John Green, and I’m from child-care services. I’m just going to ask you some questions. Is it alright if I sit?” Harry just nodded at him. The man proceeded to move one of the chairs to the side of his bed and sit down. “I wanted to talk to you about your household environment. As the doctors have alerted me about some signs coming from you that are a bit concerning, and we would like to know what caused them. Do you think you can answer the questions I am going to ask?”

“I..I’ll try my best to sir.” 

“That’s all I can ask for, and please call me John.” The man, John, told him in a softer voice, already picking up on Harry’s fidgeting, he was clearly uncomfortable, and would rather not talk about it.

“Okay…. John.” Harry knew he could do this, all he had to do was tell the truth, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, he wasn’t so sure he could.

"Harry can you tell me about anytime that you felt threatened at home?" All it took was that one question to set Harry off on his life story about living with his Aunt and Uncle, minus all the magical stuff. By the time John had left he was in shock, he had had worse cases, worse in a physical abuse sense, but the amount of emotional, verbal, and mental abuse that twelve-year-old boy had faced, was not something he often came across. Vernon Dursley can be glad that he is dead, otherwise, John would have not lived that rest of his life with any peace in it. He didn't know what to do with Harry's Aunt, Petunia, as she was very touch and go, but in all his life he never thought he would be wishing someone dead. He needed to find the other boy very quickly, so he could be in a loving household that would care about his health and not treat him like his parents had.

Harry was exhausted after talking so much, and after eating lunch a little later, due to John being there, he fell asleep, after having his cheek swabbed for his DNA. Only to wake up in the early hours of Monday morning. He quickly went to the toilet before opened up the book he had been reading and waited for the day's events to happen. Harry was disturbed from his reading by a knocking on his door. He turned to face a man that looked like an older version of himself, only the man's eyes were brown, and his chest looked like it was glowing.

~~~~~

At exactly six am Tony Stark walked into the hospital to have his DNA taken and tested with Harry's and at precisely 6:45 am Tony stood outside Harry's door. He watched as Harry was absorbed into whatever book he was reading. He looked like a miniature version of him, although his hair was longer and was an uncontrollable mess, a trait of Stark men. Tony finally built up to knock on the open door, DNA results in his hand. Tony was struck by emerald-green eyes that looked straight into his soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little bit of a cliffhanger. Please tell me how you found the chapter, or even your overall thoughts on the book so far. I know I haven't got far with it yet, but I enjoy reading the comments. If you have any ideas, please feel free to share.  
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate it, otherwise, I wish you a wonder-full December holiday, and I'll try to have the next chapter out by Wednesday latest, but it'll most likely be out before then


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to figure out how to start this chapter, but the best place to start turned out to be where I left off, I thought about this chapter a lot more because it holds a lot of first impressions and first conversations that are going to move the story along. This chapter took longer to get out with Christmas and I'm having to pack up my house at the moment. I got 3k words in this chapter and really enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all the people that left comments, I love reading them, and even reply to a few.
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers.

Tony was stuck in the doorway to Harry’s hospital room. The pure vivid greenness of those eyes held him in his place, those that belonged to the Lilly Potter that he had met all those years ago. This was his son, he had known that for a long, but now he had undeniable proof in his hand that he was Harry’s biological father, and no one could deny him that, and no could take Harry away. Something had shifted inside of Tony looking into Harry’s eyes, he felt that his life was complete, this child was his, and he honestly had no clue that it would spark something inside of him, he honestly felt that he and Harry could face the world and come out on top, and all he could think of was those years he missed out on because he had never been told about the death of the Potters.

Tony was hesitant to say anything as it was like he stuck in his spot, and where was he to start anyways, ‘hi, I know this sounds crazy but I’m your real dad.’ Nope, he couldn’t do it like that.

“Um, are you going to just stand there?” Harry had called out softly, he didn’t want to be rude, but he may have come across as rude, the man that looked oddly like him had been staring at him for the last five minutes and he was getting anxious from it. He really wanted to know if it was just a coincidence that they looked like an older and younger version of the same person, or if there was something else, he hadn’t been told.

“No. Sorry. I just got stuck in my thoughts there. You’re Harry Potter, right? Is it alright if I can call you Harry?” Tony was a nervous wreck, this shouldn’t be that hard, but just seeing the kid sitting there with those big eyes, with a little hope in them, had him feeling like he was about to sweat an entire river.

“Yeah, you can me Harry. Uh, do you want to have a seat?” Harry felt very awkward at the moment, he honestly had no idea what to say to this man. “Uh, if you don’t mind, who are you?”

“Right, should have told you that from the start. I’m Tony Stark.” Tony should have started with that, “and I honestly think the best way to get this over with is to give you the results.” He might as well give it to the kid where he couldn’t deny. Coming further into the room and sitting in the chair that had been left next to the bed after giving Harry the DNA test results.

Harry took the piece of paper from the man named Tony and read the top, **‘DNA Results’**. This was going to interesting for Harry, especially with the knowledge that he had gotten from the Goblins. The results contained a bunch of stuff that he didn’t understand, he was all numbers and letters mixed together, one side was his and the other side was Tony’s, a bunch of things were circled and ticked, and he had no clue what it could mean. At the bottom, it contained text that he could understand. It read:

_“The results of the test done, on the inquiry of one Stark, Anthony Edward, show that there is a 99,98% match between one Potter, Harry James Anthony and one Stark, Anthony Edward. This can be concluded to Stark, Anthony Edward being the biological father of Potter, Harry James Anthony.”_

Harry was shocked for a better or lack of words, his dad wasn't his dad, but rather this man in front of him. He didn’t know what to think, everyone said he was so much like his dad, James, but if he wasn’t even his father then where was the proof for those statements. Harry didn’t want to think, his whole life story was a lie. Harry felt lost and Tony could see the anxiety coming of the kid. He had been watching the kid and could the confusion in him as he read over the results, and then him stilling as he read the last little bit. Tony should probably explain how everything came to be, but it was probably best to let him come to terms with the knowledge first.

“So…. You’re my father?” Harry asked what felt like an eternity of being lost in his own thoughts.

“Yes, I am.” Tony was just going to answer the kid's questions directly, he wasn’t going to give half-assed questions that might cause trouble later.

“You knew I was your kid?” Harry was not looking forward to the answers to the questions he was about to ask.

“Yes, I’ve known you were my kid since the moment you were born, I-“

“Then why didn’t you take care of me after they died!” Harry shouted out. Tony was stunned, he should have expected that, but it never registered in his brain that Harry might be upset over the same thing he had been.

“I-” For once in his life Tony was speechless, He might as well tell Harry the full story now. “Can I tell you how you came to be, without me being involved in your life first, then I can answer your question.”

“Fine,” Harry bite out, he didn’t understand how there could be any excuses for not looking after him.

“Back in 1999, I met Lilly and James Potter at some charity event, couldn’t remember the name of it even then. I had spent most of the night talking to a young Lilly, I thought we had hit it off. When she introduced me to her husband James. They were having trouble with falling pregnant, said that James had been involved in some kind of accident in High School that left him unable to have children. So, because I looked similar to James they asked if I could help them out and I did, nothing physical happened, it was all done scientifically, and I only saw your parents twice in my life, the day I met them and the day I handed over my DNA to them.” Tony told the kid. Harry had a contemplative look on his face. “Your parents and I decided that you would only meet me when you turned twenty-one and everything would be explained, as well as giving you the option to take over my business if I didn’t have someone else. A few days after your birth I received a photo of the three of you along with your name and birth date, it was a shock to me when they gave you my name as your third name, I honestly wasn’t expecting it.” Tony took a pause giving Harry a chance to digest this all.

“So, you were never meant to be in my life? Did you not care when they died?” Harry shot back, still a little angry, but understood now, why the results said what they did.

“Harry, I may have never meant to be in your life until you were older, because I thought that James and Lilly would make excellent parents, and I wasn’t a family man, back then, I couldn’t look after myself, let alone a child. As far as I knew, I was just helping out a desperate family.” Tony felt as if he should get that put before he went onto the next bit. “Now, I don’t know what went into your parents will, but I wasn’t aware that they had passed on. Last year, after New York was invaded, I started searching for you and your family, trying to get my priorities straight, but only until a few days ago, after the car crash you were in was in the news, did I learn of your parents' untimely death, and that you had been living with your Mother’s relatives.”

Harry was angry, not at Tony, but for all the things gone wrong in his life. He could have had a better life, he could have grown up loved by his own father, maybe he wouldn’t think of himself as a freak most of the times. His angry was building up all around the room, Tony could even see it in the way Harry clenched his jaw and went rigid, he could even feel the air become static all around them. Harry’s anger built up to the point where the air became hard to breathe, his magic building up, the lights in the room popped. Tony quickly moved to protect Harry from any falling sparks or glass, that might come from the breaking lights above. 

Tony didn’t know how he knew, but somehow, he knew that it was Harry’s anger that has caused this, his gut has told him, and it had never been wrong before. He didn’t know where to start comforting him, he had never had to do this before. Tony just wrapped his arms around the vulnerable child in front of him. He pulled Harry further into his arms as he sat on the bed. He started to rub his hands up and down his back while whispering to him that he was safe and that he was here now. It took Tony ten long minutes to calm Harry down when Harry started to cry softly into his chest. Tony was really starting to wonder what this kid’s life had been like to cause such strong emotions from him.

“Harry, I’m here. I’ve got you and I’m never going to leave you. I should’ve stayed in contact with your parents, but I didn’t see it as my place to, but now, I want to be your dad, but I never want to replace James. I don’t know what you have been through, but I promise you, I won’t allow it to go unnoticed anymore. I’ll do my damn best job at protecting you, and when you are ready, I’ll be waiting for you to tell me what has happened to you, and I’ll listen to every word that you have to say” Tony told him as he heard Harry give a weak laugh to his words.

“I’ve never been able to trust adults, as they have never seen to care or believe me, but Tony I honestly hope that I can finally have someone to come to. Maybe one day I’ll call you dad, but I don’t feel comfortable about that yet. I have something that I need to tell you, but I’m not sure if I can. It’s not just my secret to tell.” Harry rambled on to Tony, he was feeling impossible overwhelmed, and being in an unknown place, wasn’t helping at all. Tony let up on his hold on Harry and gave him a small smile. 

“Why don’t we get on out of here, get to know each other, I’m sure you don’t need to be in the hospital for a broken arm this long.” Tony moved back to his chair. He was starting to wonder why someone hadn’t come to check up on them with the lights that had popped. 

“The nurse said the still wanted to do some tests on me today,” Harry told Tony honestly.

“Well then, let me go check what they wanted to do and if it’s not too important, then we can head on out here.” Tony said, getting up at Harry’s nod of his head. As Tony headed out the room, Harry looked around at the mess he had made, and hope the ministry wouldn’t be showing up like they did when Dobby did magic in the Dursley’s house. He didn’t even know if he could tell Tony about magic, but if Tony is his father, then surely, he would be allowed to. He didn’t even know where Hedwig was, he had sent her off to the Weasley house, but he didn’t know if she would stay put there, knowing her, she would have just known that he was hurt at the moment. He knew his trunk was safe and where it was, maybe he should ask Tony if they could go and fetch it when they left the hospital. 

As Harry was busy lost in his thoughts, Tony went up to the small reception area that was in the Private ward section. He inquired about the tests Harry said they wanted to do, he was told that it was nothing serious, or even about Harry’s health but rather, they wanted to test why he was healing so quickly. Tony very quickly shot that done, saying that Harry would not become a lab rat. He quickly signed Harry out of the hospital, paid for everything related to Harry, before realizing he didn’t have anything to wear for Harry. He thought he might as well just shrug off his jacket and allow Harry to wear it, they would only be going to back to his apartment.

Tony walked back into the room, remembering he forgot to tell the person about the burst lights in the room. He saw Harry lost in his thoughts and decided to take a closer look at him. The longer Tony looked at Harry, the more he realised he looked like him when he was younger, a bit on the shorter and skinnier side, but the nose and lips, were the exact same as his. His lips being more in the plump side, kissable lips as people liked to call them, his nose was a more button-like his but otherwise it hard that sharp angle that his own one had. Harry’s eyes were all his mother’s, although they were even brighter then he remembered Lily’s being. His hair was long and curly, just like his hair would be if he let it grow out, if Harry got his hair got cut short then they would look even more alike. Tony could tell that when Harry got older and lost the little bit of baby fat he still had on his jaw, then it would be just like his jawline.

“Um, can we fetch my school trunk, I know where it is, it was all my belongings in it.”

“I’m not going to ask how that’s possible, sure you have more stuff than just a school trunk?” Harry shook his head to that.

“My Aunt and Uncle have never liked me, I only got hand-me-downs from my cousin,” Harry told Tony, hoping that maybe another adult might believe him, like the man from yesterday.

“Harry, did they do anything else to you, that an adult shouldn’t do to a child?” Harry looked away from Tony at this question, and Tony knew there was a lot more to this story, then Harry may be letting on.

“I... There was a man here yesterday from the childcare services that I spoke to. He, um, knows everything, that, uh happened to me,” Harry trailed off silently. “I… I’ll tell you, but right now, I’m not feeling up to it.” Harry felt like he could trust Tony, but after the emotions that overcame him earlier, he just wasn’t up for it today.

“Hey kid, that’s perfectly fine, I’m not going to rush you into anything, all in your own time okay. Just know, that when you’re ready to talk, I’ll be there.” Harry looked at Tony for a moment, then slightly nodded his head. “Okay then, why don’t we go fetch your belongings then and head back to my place. I had a friend of sorts come with me from America. I don’t even know if you could call him a friend, we work together and he lives in the building I own, but hey he offered to come along.” Tony rambled on as Harry got out the hospital bed where there was no glass on the floor, and Tony quickly swooped him up and carried him outside the room, before placing him on his own feet. He shrugged off his jacket and helped Harry put on before the two proceed to the elevator. Once out of the elevator Tony noticed the lack of shoes on Harry’s feet. 

“Kid, do you want a piggy-back rid to my car? You’ve got no shoes on, and I don’t think you really want to be getting your feet dirty.” Tony said crouching down to Harry’s height. Tony was noticing now that Harry was standing that he was small for his age.

“Can I? I’ve never had a piggy-back ride before!”

“Sure kid, I wasn’t going to offer if I wasn’t being serious.”

“Yes, please then!” Harry said getting onto Tony’s back. Tony stood up and walked them to his car that was packed on one of the far sides, of the parking area. Once there Tony placed him into the back seat, sliding into next to him, and shocking Tony’s driver that worked for the London side of Stark industries. Tony asked Harry for the name of the place were his school trunk was, before telling the driver. It wasn’t long before Harry was asleep, after having such an emotional day, Tony wasn’t surprised in the least. The issue with Harry’s school trunk didn’t take long, as it had been removed from the car, after arriving at the car repair shop, courtesy of whichever insurance Harry’s other family had been with. He just had to pay a little extra to get the trunk back without being Harry’s Aunt or Uncle and then paid a little more to keep him being in London a secret for a little longer. 

Harry was still asleep by the time he got back into the car, they headed back to Tony’s apartment, were Tony carried Harry into the elevator, before reaching his apartment. Once the doors opened, he saw Cap standing there. When Steve saw the little boy in Tony’s arms, he just smiled at the two of them, then headed off to go run, after planning a route with Jarvis. Tony carried Harry into his room and placed him into his bed, before getting in on the other side next to him and sitting next to Harry. Tony thought it might be better if he didn’t wake up in a strange environment with no-one besides him. Harry soon turned and cuddled into Tony’s lap, preferring to use his lap as a pillow, then the actual pillow. Tony smiled softly at Harry before running his fingers through Harry’s messy hair and pulling out the StarkPad next to his bed and doing some of the more boring work, like replying to emails, and reassuring Pepper that everything was alright. This moment for Tony was going to be the first of many, and right now he felt like he was in a little bubble of comfort and never wanted that to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone can help.   
> How did you find this chapter? Was it what you hoped it would be, this is what I had first envisioned when I thought of this book. hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I move in a week and everything is a bit crazy, so I may only work on the next chapter when we are moving because I have a six-hour drive to get to my new house. I hope to have the next chapter out by Friday next week, so the 8th, I think. it might be before then if I find time to write, but I don't know if I will, so just bear with me, after I have moved, I have about two days before all our stuff arrives, so I should have some free time, but you never know with family. Hope everyone has a good New Years, and fish you all the best for 2021, it will hopefully be better than this year.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, moving has been stressful, still have boxes to unpack, and then I've also been sick. My allergies and asthma decided they wanted to adjust to the new environment by making me sick, and actually come close to an asthma attack, which has been awhile. I tried to write when I could, so this chapter may no flow as I hoped it would. However, I got it 2k words as my minimum for each chapter.  
> I'm also looking for a beta reader.  
> Disclaimer I don't own the characters.

Harry woke to someone running their hands through his hair and calling his name softly. Harry’s eyes fluttered opened, wanting to stay closed, but the persistent calling of his name made them open. Harry looked up to see that Tony, his father, was looking done at him. Harry had his head in Tony’s lap. Tony had a soft smile on his face, as he looked down affectionately at HIS son. While Harry had been sleeping, Tony’s mind had been filled with so many thoughts, about what the future was going to hold for him and Harry, and all the possible ways that he could spoil them.

Tony knew that he probably shouldn’t go overboard, but he is Tony Stark, and if he wanted to spoil his son, then he was going to do so. It was starting to get late into the afternoon, and he didn’t want Harry to start devolving any bad sleeping habits like he has, so Tony thought it had been best to wake him, and introduce him to Cap, otherwise if Harry might get frightened if he sees the strappy man of Steve around the house.

Harry was starting up at Tony, as the only glow in the room was coming from his chest, which illuminated the room slightly. Harry reached out with one hand and touch the spot where the light was coming from. “What’s this?” Harry asked in a soft voice.

“That’s an arc reactor, it’s keeping tiny pieces of shrapnel, from reaching my heart, and most-likely killing me.” Tony looked down and could see the worry in Harry’s eyes. “Fear not little one, for I am in good health and you nothing to worry about.” Tony boomed out before he started to tickle Harry’s sides. Harry burst out into a fit of giggles and wriggled around, Tony was careful of Harry’s broken arm, but to hear the laughs coming from Harry, the sound of happiness. Was well and utterly worth more than anything he owned.  
Tony dies down on the tickling, but Harry kept on laughing, a happy smile on his face, looking like his age for once, despite how short he was. Tony was already running numbers and formulas in his head that could help Harry to restore what nutrition he lost in his childhood, and hopefully, give him the height he deserved. He would never go as far as the super-soldier serum that Steve took into his body. However, he would try his damn hardest to give his child the best future that he could possibly give him.

“Why don’t we go through and get something to eat? I’m sure you need to eat something, with how long you have been sleeping.” Tony asked Harry because if he was feeling slightly hungry, the Harry would probably be as well, and he can hopefully introduce Harry to Cap if he was around. He really didn’t want to put the two meeting each other off for long, otherwise, who knows what would happen if Harry had to see a stranger in the house. Cap had already seen Harry, it may have been when he was passed out, but he still knew what Harry looked like. 

“Sure, I could eat something, but I don’t mind what, whatever you have is fine with me.” Harry knew being with his father was going to be better, but still, after all those years of abuse, Harry still didn’t know how to ask for something he wanted, Tony could see that. He also learned how to keep silent around his not so stellar parents, but he was going to change that in Harry. He was determined to do so.

“Harry, we can get whatever you want. Chinese, Italian, Pizza, Burgers, you name it, I’ll get it for you, and that doesn’t just go for food. If you want or need anything just tell me. There is extraordinarily little that I can’t get for you.”

“Pizza sounds good, and, um, can we get some treacle tart? It’s a favourite of mine.”

“Sure kid, whatever you want, can’t say I’ve ever had treacle tart, but I’m not afraid to try something new. JARVIS, get us the regular odder of pizza plus an extra cheese pizza with?” Tony looked over at Harry and raised his eyebrow.

“Um, pepperoni please.”

“And another pepperoni pizza, along with a good helping of treacle tart and slices of apple pie.”

“Yes, sir. I would also recommend that young Harry put on some proper clothing and not stay in hospital garments. There is some clothing for children in your wardrobe sir. However, it may be too big for young Harry, as him being a twelve-year-old, I had assumed him too not be as small as he is. I would advise that you go shopping with him, rather sooner or later.”

“Thanks JARVIS, I’ll do that as soon as I can.” Tony paused for a moment before he continued on. “Harry, that is JARVIS, he is an AI that I built, and if you are ever lost in the house, or need anything, just ask him.”

“Hello young Harry, it is nice to finely meet you.”

“Um, hello JARVIS, you can just call me Harry, it’s nice to meet you as well,” Harry answered looking around in awe.

“Will do young Harry.”

“JARVIS has a habit of calling people what he wants, so don’t mind him, I’ve been trying to get him to call me Tony for years. Isn’t that right JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir.” With that, Tony got out of the bed, and walked over to his wardrobe area, Harry was still in the bed, so he motioned for him to come. Harry got out of bed with a big yawn and sleepily made his way to Tony’s side. Tony pushed open the door and Harry started in amazement. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the look of wonder on Harry’s face, but Harry’s next comment took that smile away.

“This is bigger than either of the rooms I have lived in. I mean, of course, it’s bigger than a cupboard under the stairs, but then I got to stay in the smallest bedroom in the house. This is like three times bigger than that though.”

“Harry, you won’t ever be living in a small room again. I can promise you that your next bedroom is going to be even bigger than this wardrobe.” Tony said as he crouched down beside Harry.

“Am I not allowed to stay with you in here? I really liked sleeping next to you. It made me feel safe!” Tony’s heart felt like it had just melted at those words.  
“Kid, of course you can stay with me. I just thought you might want to stay in your own room.” Harry shook his head at that but hugged Tony, who was still crouched down and almost knocked him over. Tony felt a bit shaken at being hugged, but he soon returned that hug, which led to Harry further tightening his grip around Tony.

Tony and Harry hugged for a few minutes before JARVIS informed Tony that the captain had left the house again, apparently on a mission to find an ice-cream parlour that JARVIS may have hinted at, so Steve could get into Harry’s good books. And Jarvis also informed them that their food should also shortly be there. So, with some reluctance, they both let go of the hug, and Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t shed a tear over what had just happened.

The two quickly set about getting dressed in clothing, although every time Tony suggested something in his classic red and gold, Harry shot it down, saying it was the colours of his house at school and didn’t really want to be in the colours the whole year-round. Tony understood, felt a little hurt, that maybe harry also didn’t like Ironman, but since Harry had never shown any recognition to his own name, there was a possibility that he didn’t even know about Ironman. Harry eventually landed up in a plain green t-shirt, the colour oddly reminding him of Loki, and Harry of Slytherin, and a pair of jeans.

The pizza arrived shortly after the two were in the kitchen, Tony couldn’t get over the amazement on Harry’s face after seeing the kitchen for the first time. Sometimes he forgets that others don’t have the luxuries that he has grown up in.

“Tony, would I be allowed to bake in here?” Harry asked Tony before any pizza boxes where open.

“Sure you can, just make sure that an adult is with you, I know JARVIS can watch you, but if something happens, he won’t be able to do much. So, if you ever want to do something in the kitchen you, but don’t feel like you need to.” 

“Thank you, I’ve always enjoyed baking despite being forced to cook by my Aunt,” Harry said while giving Tony a big smile. Harry was telling Tony about his past, yet they hardly knew each other. It might not have been Harry outright telling Tony everything, but as they came across something that Harry had suffered from while under the others care, Tony was not even going to acknowledge they were human, Harry would tell Tony. It made Tony’s heart arch. He was quickly coming to love his own kid and wishing he had done this sooner.

“No problem! Let’s eat!” With that the two started eating, Tony was watching as Harry took his first bite of pizza and loved the look that came across Harry’s face. Harry looked at Tony with wide eyes before he dived into the rest of his pizza not coming up to say anything else. Tony took a slice and walked to the fridge to grab some water for the two of them. 

While Tony’s back was turned on Harry, busy grabbing everything, Steve had walked in. He dropped a bucket of ice-cream on the table while exclaiming he had succeeded in finding the best ice-cream in the area. Harry had been oblivious to Steve coming in, was so frightened when everything happened, that the lights popped in the room.  
“Whoops,” Harry said sheepishly. Steve was just looking at him

“Surprising this is not the first times this has happened,” Tony said to Steve, who just looked at him in question, “Do have anything to say, Harry? Seeing as though this has happened around you. The first time is chance, Second time, I find any connections, and at three, well I don’t want to study my own kid.”

“Uh...” Harry went quiet for a moment, thinking about what to do, he knew that he could tell Tony, he was his father, but he didn’t think he could tell the other man. Steve could see the looks that Tony’s kid was sending him.

“I’m Steve Rogers, I work with Tony, and we’re probably friends.”

“I’m Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Okay, no more pleasantries Cap. Harry?”

“I don’t know if I can tell Mr Rogers.” Steve was going to ignore that for now, but Harry defiantly had more manners than his own father.

“It’s okay, Steve can keep a secret.”

“Um, okay, I’m just going to go for it. I’m a wizard.”

“A wizard. Like Loki type of magic, flying around on a broomstick and potion making wizard, or like Merlin type of magic.” Tony asked. Hell, if Loki could do magic, why not humans.

“Um, I’ve heard that the people who are more tradition pray to some of the different gods, but no not like Loki. Broomsticks are normally only used in a sport, potions are a yes, but the teacher is horrible. And Merlin is a historically and actual person for us. He’s one of the founding members of the wizarding society, or so I’ve read.” Steve thought Harry was amazing just by being able to keep up with Tony, but yet again they were blood. Tony was in awe, and speechless for one of a few times in his life.

“I knew a few back in my day, joined us in our battle with HYDRA, apparently they teamed up with an evil wizard or something, so a few wizards battled alongside us.”

“That’s so cool, but how old are you, the last dark wizard was Voldemort, and that was mainly aimed at a certain group of wizards, and the one before that was Grindelwald, and you look way too young to have fought him.”

“Considering I was frozen for 70 odd years, and because the name sounds familiar, I’d say it was this Grindelwald guy.”

“You were frozen in ice, that’s… that’s well kinda creepy.” Steve chuckled at that, astonished that Harry didn’t know who he was.

“Harry, can you tell me anything else? Better yet can you show me?” Tony said after finally finding his voice.

“Uhh, I can’t show you because I’m not seventeen yet, and I haven’t finished schooling yet, and I don’t really want to get in trouble with the ministry again. We can get a few books in our magical ally, Diagon alley. I need to go to the bank to see about a few things. And probably also get this arm healed.”

“Okay, not now but later you need to tell me how you got in trouble with this Ministry, and all about your school. Steve, I’m the father of mini-Gandalf, how cool.” Tony said, jumping around like a little kid.

“Just please don’t tell anyone else, there is a law for a reason.” Harry pleaded

“Sure thing kid, my lips are sealed,” Tony said while making a gesture of zipping his lips.

It was at this moment that a peaking was heard at the window, all three people in the room turned to the window to see a snowy white owl sitting on a ledge outside their window.

“Hedwig!” Harry shouted running up to the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought, or if you think I should fix a few things.  
> Once again I am going to say that I am looking for a beta reader because I honestly don't have the time to be looking over this story right now.  
> I'm going to try and get the next chapter out within a week, but I don't know what will happen. I really liked the way that Tony and Cap find out about Harry being a Wizard. I also am fond of the idea that Cap would have meat wizards in war with Hydra and everything else going on.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. If you have any ideas that you would like to see with the goblin interaction, please do tell, I do already have somethings in mind, but I always like to hear if you want to see something happen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Tia for being my Beta reader, you've done an amazing job picking up on my mistakes.  
> After the last chapter taking longer then I thought to come out, I wanted to get this one out as soon as I could.  
> There might be a few trigger warnings in this chapter, it's nothing that actually happened, but rather in a dream, but after the break be warned that there are mentions of abuse in more detail, then I have previously gone into, I otherwise lightly mention it.  
> I also came across some Latin in the chapter and the extent to which I know Latin is very small, all I know is 'Fida Humana Fortis' which translates to 'faith compassion courage' and honestly it was my old high school's motto, the joys of going to a private school.  
> This chapter is a lot longer than the previous chapters, but it just kept coming to me.  
> If you might have not noticed yet I prefer to spell out numbers rather then just use the symbol for the number, however when it comes to money or to the time on the clock, I will use proper numbers and nor words, if that makes sense.

Tony’s life was turning around on itself, and he feels like the rest of his life is going to be lived in amazement, if how his day gone so far. First, he learns that his son has been abused by his own family after the Potters died, that Harry can do magic, and most of all his son is currently sitting with an owl on his shoulder as he starts on his treacle tart. He had been shocked to say the least, when Harry recognised the owl at the window, and then even asked for it to be allowed in. Steve was being a little shit, although he wasn’t little, had just been sitting eating, with a smug look on his face. Which came about after promptly telling Tony that he knew something that he didn’t. Tony had honestly never been so speechless in his life, let alone one day.

Harry kept feeding parts of his pizza to the owl, who he had guessed was called Hedwig, he didn’t think the pizza is the best thing for the owl to eat.

“J, what do owls normally eat? And can you order at least one of everything from a pet store that would be suitable for owls?” Tony called out breaking the silence in the room.

“Certainly sir. Owls are most likely to be found eating small rodents, but generally eat animals, they are not known to eat plant-based foods, as they are birds of prey. I have sent in an order for live and frozen rodents from a pet shop of high quality and well-recommended.”

“Thanks J.”

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” Harry said with wide eyes. “I’m used to sharing my food with her, with what little I was allowed.”

“Harry, now that you are with me, you will never have to suffer as you did before, I really think we need to have a discussion on what your relatives actually did to you. You will be loved and looked after from now on, you can ask for anything, if you need help, I’ll drop whatever I’m doing and help you, you are my son Harry, and I’ll do anything in my power to always be there for you and give you the best of what you deserve. No questions asked.” Hedwig seemed to hoot in agreement with Tony. While Harry just nodded, tears on the edge of his eyes. “Hey, you don’t need to cry, I’m only doing what is right.”

“I… I.. know that what you are doing is how any child should be treated, but after what I’ve been through, it just overwhelms me.” And with those few words, Harry went on to tell Tony and Steve what had happened to him while he had been living at the Dursleys. 

Harry told them all about how he had been starved constantly, only getting scraps every now and then, but having to cook all the meals in the house. He told them he was constantly bullied by his cousin and the game called Harry Hunting, and even the bruises and the occasional broken bone that came from that game. He spoke about how Petunia once hit him over the head with a frying-pan but would otherwise only use her hand. He mentioned how they would call him a freak, a waste of space, and many other colourful words that made feel like a waste of space, and he had believed that for the majority of his life until he had gone to Hogwarts. Harry was going to tell them everything but getting to what Vernon had done to him over the years was hard. When Harry did finally manage to get to that part, he let it all out, telling Tony and Steve about the beatings he received if he wasn’t quite when his clients came around, about being hit with the buckle of a belt on his back so many times, and about the time Vernon broke his fingers when he did better then Dudley in a test. He spoke about everything small and everything that had greatly affected him.

It took a long time for Harry to speak about everything, by the time he had finished talking they had finished the pizza and even their dessert. However, Harry wanted, needed, to get everything off of his chest, some things he hadn’t even told the social worker.

“Harry,” Tony called out quietly, “Thank you for sharing everything with us, I know it mustn’t have been easy.”

“There’s still more, but it doesn’t relate to living with them, it’s more of what has happened while I’ve been at Hogwarts, the school I go to, to learn magic. After some things I heard just before we broke up, I’m not too sure if my school life should have been the way it was.”

“Harry, you can tell us anything you want, you don’t have to force yourself,” It was Steve who spoke up this time, wanting Harry to not push himself more then he needed to. After hearing what Harry had been through, both Steve and Tony didn’t want him to push himself more than needed.

“It’s okay, I want to talk about this, and I feel like now is the right time. Best to just get it out in the air, rather than to keep it in.” Hedwig gave a soft hoot in reply to Harry.

“Okay kid, tell us anything you want to.”

Harry began to speak of the time even before his first year, the leading up to it, the mountains of letters, of Hagrid, of meeting everyone on the train, even Draco Malfoy, of how his friends acted around him, and everyone else for that matter. He spoke of potions and Snape, of the mirror and Fluffy, of the Philosopher’s stone and the traps to get to it. He even spoke of Voldemort and their intertwined story, and of how he possessed a teacher. He went on to speak about his second year and the basilisk, the chamber of secrets and being able to talk to snakes. He spoke of everything that had happened, and then spoke more about what he had heard from Dumbledore in passing, of what he had spoken to the Goblins about, and briefly explaining what the Goblins did for wizards. He then began to speak on his theories that he had started to develop not long after he had heard Dumbledore. Harry spoke about how he believes that Dumbledore, or Fumbleworth in Tony’s words, is training him to be a weapon, a pawn in his chess game against Voldemort. He told them about his suspicions of Hagrid telling him about the wizarding world, and how he continued to badmouth the Slytherins, and how he didn’t understand why the Weasleys had gone to the train the muggle way his first year, and not the next, and how all too convenient it all had been. Tony and Steve were outraged, to say the least.

By the time he had finished it had fallen dark again, still full from their late lunch, they decided to all head to bed, agreeing to go visit the goblins the next day and get everything sorted out. Hedwig had settled in on a chair in Tony’s room, now also Harry’s, while Steve had gone off to a room further down. Though Harry suspected that there were only about four bedrooms in total, he was ready to head to bed. Tony, however, stopped him before he crashed into bed and held him close. Harry felt the tears escape as he grabbed onto Tony. They stood there in silence as Tony petted his head and continued to tell him that he was safe and would never be living like that ever again.

Tony’s heart had never wept as much as it did then when Harry had told his life story. He was only twelve and had already faced so much in his life. He felt proud of Harry to have gone through all of that and not have complained, and also proud of the fact that he had noticed that not everything seemed right. He was going to hand it to this Dumb-as-a-door person if Steve didn’t do it first, and that was based on looks alone. Tony was going to get back at that man, even if he never knew about it until it was too late.

Tony eventually ushered Harry into his bathroom and set about helping him run a bath, helping him wash so his cast wouldn’t get wet. Even though it was embarrassing for the two of them, more so for Harry, they didn’t say anything about it. Feeling like it was building up the bond between them. Tony eventually got Harry into some PJ’s and got him tucked into bed, and then proceeded to wash up himself before climbing in beside Harry. Harry immediately curled into his side, Tony laid a soft kiss on his forehead, before wishing him goodnight and getting a grunt in reply. Tony for once in his life didn’t battle to fall asleep, feeling content with his child in his own arms, knowing he had him, and he was safe from harm.

\----------------------------

Tony woke in the early hours of the morning to Harry kicking about in bed. He had a thin layer of sweat all over him, and an extremely uncomfortable look across his face. Tony has had many experiences with bad dreams, knew his kid must have been having a bad one. Tony held him in his arms, calling out his name and words of safety while stroking his back. Harry eventually calmed down and snuggled into Tony’s chest, broken arm tightly tucked into his chest. Despite Harry having calmed down, Tony continued to rub his back. 

Tony didn’t know how long he lay there for, but Harry slowly woke up. He glanced up at Tony and realised that he was in Tony’s arms and snuggled in closer. He still remembered what had happened in his dream.

“Harry, it’s okay, I’ve got you. You're save now. I’m not ever going to let anything hurt you.” Harry nodded his head into Tony’s chest. “Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?”

“I... they wanted to take me away from you… and lock me up with my uncle to watch over… he uh… he started to beat with his belt… but then it turned into a frying pan… and then I heard your voice, and you were rescuing me from it all. That bastard still haunts me from his grave.” Harry laughed bitterly.

“Hey, I would never let something like that happen, I may not have magic like you, but I have methods of protecting you. I am a superhero you know, you ever heard of Ironman before?” Harry gave him a confused look.

“Ironman? I heard that name on the TV before I went to Hogwarts, I think I’ve heard muggle-borns say that before. The person who flies around in a metal suit or something.”

“You really don’t know?” Harry shook his head. “Well, I am that Ironman, and it’s not just a metal suit for flying, I didn’t bring it with me, but I’ll show you it when we get back to America, otherwise I’ll show you clips of it, and what I have on Jarvis.”

“That would be nice.” Harry choose to ask about going to America at a later time, he didn’t really want to ask now anyway. 

“J, What’s the time?”

“It is currently 6:30 am sir. Mr Rogers has been up for the last hour and has been preparing breakfast for everyone.”

“Thanks J, tell him we will be there shortly.”

“Will do sir.”

“What do you say for some breakfast and then we can head out to that mystical alley you were telling me about?”

“Ah, sure.”

\----------------------------

Tony and Harry greeted Steve a good morning as they walked into the kitchen. Steve was busy cooking up a storm of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and even had a nice pile of toast going on. Steve looked at them sheepishly, he wanted to make sure that was enough food for everyone, even with his large appetite Steve knew he had cooked more than needed. After hearing Harry’s story yesterday, he wanted to make sure the boy had enough food.

“Sure, you cooked enough food there Capsicle?” Tony teased. Steve was rocking the casual sweater jeans look. Steve just shot him a stunning pearly white smile, before finishing up the last of the eggs and placing them with the others.

“You’ve got a growing boy and a super-soldier under one roof. Let’s hope there is enough.” Steve looked Tony up and down, noticing they were wearing similar outfits, but unlike Steve’s baby blue sweater Tony wore a maroon sweater, and Harry rocked a brown sweater over a plain T-shirt. Steve thought they looked like a family, and that thought had him blushing. He quickly turned around so he could grab some plates for the breakfast nook where he had placed all the food.

“Thanks Steve, no one’s ever really cooked food for me, so thank you.”

“You are more than welcome Harry.” Steve smiled at him before dishing out food for himself and passing around all the food. Tony probably had the smallest amount of all of them, but Harry didn’t have too much more than Tony, while Steve probably had a small mountain starting on his plate.

“Tony, do you think I’ll be able to contact my friend Hermione? She has muggle parents, so they should have phones.”

“Sure, no problem kid. Do you have their numbers?”

“Ah, no, but I know that they are both dentists and that their last names are Ganger!”

“You hear that J?”

“Yes sir, I’ll start looking for two dentists by the surname Granger and with a daughter named Hermione.”

“Thank you, Jarvis!”

“It’s no problem, young Harry.” Harry beamed up to nowhere in particular. Tony felt so proud, both of his children were interacting and getting along with each other.

“Harry, what are your friends like?” Steve asked which led to Harry telling them about Hermione and that she is the brightest witch of their age, and how Draco Malfoy, his rival, is a close second behind her. He even told them about how he is unsure about his friendship with Ron Weasley, and how his younger sister won’t leave him alone, and what she had done last year on Valentine’s day.

By the time he has finished speaking, they had all finished breakfast. Harry help Steve takes all the plates to sink, but Tony told them not to worry about cleaning up as a cleaner would be coming in later. The three of them then headed down to the parking area. Tony went over to one of his cars, unlocked and got into the driver’s seat, Steve slid into the passenger seat while Harry got into the back.

“Where is this alley anyways?” Tony asked

“We have to go to Charing Cross Road, and go to the Leakey Cauldron, and then from there we can get into Diagon Alley.”  
Why do we have to go into one place to get to the other?”

“Ah, the Leakey Cauldron is a magical pub that acts as a barrier between the Alley and the muggle world. Ah, Tom, the bartender can help us get through.”

“They really don’t want us, non-magical people, to not know about the magical people living right under our noses?” Tony asked

“Yep, there are a lot of laws about doing magic around mugg... non-magical people. We can’t tell anyone about magic unless they are family, or somehow close to us and they would need to know about us having magic. We also aren’t allowed to do magic in a public area unless it’s a magical area. So yeah, I guess so.”

They spent the next 30-minute drive just talking, Tony about his suit, and Steve about how he became like he is now. Although it was nothing in too much detail. Just the brief story about it all. Harry had to stop Tony from driving right past the Leaky Cauldron, and when pointed out the two finally saw it. Harry explained that it most-likely mad muggle-repellent charms on it.

Tony parked his car a few stores in front of the pub, people already looking at his car, and its number plate. SI-I 03, short for Stark Industries International, car number 3. People probably knew what it meant, or they were staring at the luxury car that they drove. They quickly walked the distance to the pub before they had to stop Steve from now walking past it. Making Tony laugh at him and Steve blushing in return. They walked in, and Tony was not impressed, but he guessed the interior suited the name.

“Hello Harry, been a while since I saw ya. How was ya school year?”

“Hi Tom, it was an okay year.” Tony snorted at that, Harry’s year had been far from okay, it was a horrible year, to say the least. 

“You need some help getting through to the alley?”

“Yes please, that would be helpful.” Tom just grinned at Harry and lead him to the back with Tony and Steve trailing behind. Tom took out his wand tapped the pattern into the brick wall. Harry watching closely to remember the pattern before the wall started to disappear to Tony and Steve fascination. Before them, the alley came into view with people going about their day. Harry continued and waved at the two to follow them.

They followed Harry past many shops that had them rethinking what they already knew of the world. They passed cauldron shops, apothecaries, quidditch supplies whatever that was, and many other mystical shops, but the one that made the most sense was the book shop, and Tony was definitely stopping there on their way out. Harry came to a stop in front of a tall white building that seemed to be defying gravity as each story tilted in a different direction. The sheer whiteness of the building made it stand out from the ones surrounding it, it was the only building that didn’t seem to be covered in dirt or falling apart. Shining in gold above the door read Gringotts Bank and as they walked up to the door Tony saw engraved on the wall ‘Fortius Quo Fidelius’. If Tony knew his Latin correctly, then that little engraving meant ‘Strength Through Loyalty’. There was another long engraving that he just caught sight of as they entered the doors, but all he caught was ‘Enter, stranger, but take heed of wait awaits the sin of greed-.’ Tony was rather glad that he didn’t catch the rest of that threat.

On either side of the open doors stood two small creatures, that Harry said was Goblins, in full armour and given indifferent looks as they passed by them. Upon entering the building, they were might with two long rows of bank stations flowing down the length of the room. Harry walked up to the first open teller.

“Good day Arrast, I was hoping if you would see if Goblin Griphook is available to see to Heir Potter about an inheritance test and the state of his accounts.”

“Of course, Heir Potter.” The Goblin grinned at him before leaving his spot and heading further down the long hall.

“Just be polite to the Goblins, greet them by their names which should either be on their desks or otherwise they will give them. Do that, and they will treat you kindly and fairly.”

“They seem like someone I would trust my money with. Maybe I should start investing with them instead, get SI into the magical world. All the possibilities that await Harry.”

“Griphook will see to you now Heir Potter. May your coffers be ever full.”

“And your enemies tremble at your knees.” The Goblin grinned at him before motioning him to follow.

“There is no actual right response to that, but whatever you think will work say it, and if the Goblin likes, they’ll probably get a good chuckle at it.”

The Goblin stopped them in front of a door before knocking, a “come in” was heard before the door open and the other Goblin left as they enter. With the door closing behind them, Harry sat in front of a desk that held a Goblin, Griphook, sitting behind it. Tony sat down next to Harry while Steve remained standing as there wasn’t another chair. The Goblin watch Steve for a moment, as waiting for something to be said. When nothing was said he grinned, and a chair appeared on the other side of Harry at a flick of his hand. Steve thanked him before taking a seat.

“What brings you here today Heir Potter, and what fascinating guests you bring with you.”

"Hello Griphook, I’m here to take an inheritance and check over my affairs, and maybe a few other things that may take place after the results of said test.”

“Is there anything to make you doubt your own family Heir Potter?”

“I have had some recent news come alight, and please call me Harry.” The Goblin gave off a throaty laugh at Harry’s cheeky grin.

“You sure are an interesting one.” Griphook opened a draw on his side of the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment with a small dagger. “Place three droplets of blood onto the paper for your family up to three generations before you and your closest claimable titles. Or use four drops of blood, for branches of relative alive and all claimable titles, and if you have any of your inherited family magics or magics cast on you, that will be an additional cost of 2 Galleons to the already 5 Galleons, because of the use of a potion alongside it.”

“I think I rather not take any chances, I’ll pay the two extra Galleons, and place four drops of blood.” Harry said taking hold of the dagger as Griphook produced a potion vile from somewhere. The potion had a deep purple colour to it that allowed little light to flow through it. Griphook poured the potion into a bowl.

“Now place the drops of blood into the bowl.” Harry cut the tip of his finger allowing four drops to land into the bowl. Griphook handed him cloth for his finger, and upon wiping the blood off his finger the cut healed and blood disappeared from it. Griphook proceeded to tip the liquid onto a piece of parchment, that absorbed the liquid without becoming damp. Griphook eyes widen as words started to appear on the parchment. “Very interesting indeed.” Griphook handed over the parchment that read:

_Name: Harry James Anthony Potter  
Mother: Lily Jane Potter, nee Evans (Deceased)  
Living Sister: Petunia Ann Dursley nee Evans (Status: Critical Condition)  
Father: Anthony Edward Stark  
No Siblings  
Blood Adopted Father: James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)  
Maternal Grandmother: Elizabeth Rose Evans nee Arbuckle (Deceased)  
No Living siblings  
Maternal Grandfather: Johnathon Roy Evans (Deceased)  
No Living siblings  
Paternal Grandmother: Maria Collins Stark nee Carbonell (Deceased)  
No Living Relatives  
Paternal Grandfather: Howard Anthony Walter Stark (Deceased)  
No Siblings  
Maternal, Maternal Great-Grandmother: Daphne Jane Arbuckle nee Smith (Deceased)  
No Living Siblings  
Maternal, Maternal Great-Grandfather: Andrew Arbuckle (Deceased)  
No Living Siblings  
Maternal, Paternal Great-Grandmother: Rebecca Evans nee Barnes (Deceased)  
Living Brother: James Buchanan Barnes (Status: Frozen in stasis)  
Maternal, Paternal Great-Grandfather: Matthew Andrew Evans (Deceased)  
No Living Siblings  
Paternal, Maternal Great-Grandmother: Lavinia Sophia Carbonell nee Jamerson (Deceased)  
No Siblings  
Paternal, Maternal Great-Grandfather: Peter Caronell (Deceased)  
No Siblings  
Paternal, Paternal Great-Grandmother: Catherine Stark nee Bertling  
No living Siblings  
Paternal, Paternal Great-Grandfather: Walter Howard Stark  
No Living Siblings  
**Claimable titles:**  
Stark Heir (available) paternal legacy  
Lord Potter (age Seventeen) through Blood Adoption  
Heir Potter (available) through Blood Adoption  
Lord Black (age Seventeen) through Godfather’s claim  
Heir Black (available) through Godfather’s claim  
Lord Peverell (age Seventeen) through Blood Adoption  
Heir Peverell (available) through Blood Adoption  
Lord Slytherin (age Seventeen) through Right of Conquest  
Heir Slytherin (available) through Right of Conquest  
**Family Magics:**  
Stark Blood Line – None, however, is inclined to understand the world around than and develop/invent technology and seems to be more inclined to retain knowledge and learn faster than average.  
Evans Blood Line – Inclined to master Charms easier than most.  
Potter Blood Line – Inclined to a be a natural flyer on broom or through charms. Inclined to achieve an Animagus form.  
Peverell Blood Line – Invisibility cloak (already owned)  
Slytherin Blood Line – Parselmouth and Parselmagic  
**Magic on Person:**  
Magic core block 50% - will release upon majority – placed by Lily and James Potter  
Parselmouth block 50% - Broken  
Parselmagic block 100% - placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Horcrux placed by Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. – Destroyed by Basilisk Venom._

After reading through the parchment, Harry was confused over a few of the things and wasn’t quite surprised about others. Tony was busy planning how to get away with the murder of one Albus Dumbledore and Steve was shocked when he saw that Bucky might still be alive, or that Bucky’s little sister had become the great-grandmother to Harry Potter, who knew that her going off to boarding school would have led to her actually marrying the Evans champ.

“Does Harry have to inherit all of those titles? Otherwise, he is going to have a lot on his plate.” Tony exclaimed

“I presume you are Mr Stark then?” Griphook asked.

“It’s Doctor Stark, not that I’ve ever used the title, but maybe I’m going to have to, to even compare to your title Harry.” Both Harry and Tony chuckled at that.

“My Apologies Dr Stark. Harry does not have to claim all the titles. Draco Malfoy is also in line to inherit the title of Lord Black. The Gaunt Line has little to no wealth in it after the previous Lord removed all the funds and sold off all of their lands, there would be little to nothing to claim besides the title. The Peverell Title comes from the Potter Line, and is similar to that of the Gaunt, it holds little wealth, for it has been merged into the Potter line, you would, however, gain an extra seat through the Peverell line. The Slytherin line is an old line that has barely been touched even by the previous Lord, there are a few vaults under the line, however only two are for money and the rest are all books, research, paintings jewellery and such. One of the vaults is not allowed to be touched for it is funding for the upkeeping of the school and comes from the students in the Slytherin House. So, while you do not have to claim all the titles, only a few hold any weight in this world.”

“Do any of the titles hold any weight in the non-magical world?” Tony asked.

“In the old days the Peverell line would have been a proper Lordship, but it no longer is because the monarchy it came from no longer exists. So while Harry may claim his titles, they hold no weight outside of the magical world, they are simply another way to say that he would be head of the house.”

“Okay because Harry’s already got a lot on his plate if he ever decides to take over Stark Industries from me.”

“You are the owner of Stark Industries? We have even heard of your success in the Goblin brotherhood, some of us wish you had been a wizard.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I fully intend on expanding Stark Industries into the magical world now, and I definitely know who will be dealing with my accounts on the magical side.”

“You are a wild one Dr Stark; you might one day just be a friend of the Goblin Brotherhood.” Tony shot him a cheeky grin.

“On another note. Would I be able to get a copy of all of Harry’s banking since the Potter's passed away? I think it’s high time I start investing his money, so he has even more when he is older, not that he won’t be getting anything from me.”

“Of course, but only when Harry has chosen which titles and affairs he is going to claim.”

“I don’t have to claim them all right now do I? I can a later stage claim the others if I wish to.”

“Almost certainly.”

“Then I’ll claim the heirship for the Potter Line, as it was my adopted Father’s wish, and I think I’ll claim the Slytherin Line, it seems it may have things of interest in it for me to read.”

“Then I will get someone to fetch the rings, as well as all the documents requested by Dr Stark.”

“Oh please call me Tony, I feel like my Father when someone calls me like that" The room settled into silence for a few seconds before Steve finally spoke up, having remained quiet during everything.

“Master Goblin Griphook, would there be any way of locating a relative of Harry’s on this list. Mainly the one who is in stasis.”

“Call me Griphook, and you are?”

“Captain Steve Rogers, but Rogers is just fine.”

“Mr Rogers, sadly it is easier to track someone who is conscious and about, or even track the remains of a person. It is, however, possible, it will only take a great amount of time, and only the best in business.

“Thank you, Griphook.”

“Tony was it, I would just like to have a mental and physical health test done for you before we can change Harry’s guardianship over to you, I suspect you will have it done in the non-magical world, but for the magical world, the non-magical way will not convince the ministry here. We can gladly do it for you here and have all the papers filled out as well.”

“Thanks that would be helpful, didn’t even cross my mind that the wizarding ministry would consider the laws of the rest of the world.”

There was a knock on the door before a goblin entered, carry two small boxes, as well as a binder full of paper. The gobbling placed everything in front of Griphook before leaving again.

“The heir rings only hold protective spells on them and a non-theft charm on it, you simply have to place the ring on your finger, wait for it to fit your finger before you place the other one on. When you come of age, your lordship rings will, however, hold more of a challenge when deciding to claim the title. They have to deem you worthy before you can claim the title.” 

Harry placed to Potter ring on first, it was a simple golden band with the Potter crest engraved on it. It took the size of his finger quickly. Harry grabbed the Slytherin ring which was a thin Platinum that was shaped like a snake, where the tail curled under the head of the snake at the top. There was also a small flicker of green where the snake’s eye was. This ring took a little longer to fit his finger, but it eventually did.

“Tony if you would allow our healers to check over you, and then we can finish up here for today.” Tony nodded his head before a few healers stepped in, Two wizards and a goblin. The wizard waved their wands about mutter Latin words in a hushed whisper, while the goblin chanted in a foreign tongue of Gobbledegook. When they all stopped scrolls appear before them. They were passed to Griphook who read through them.

“It seems that just about everything is all right in your mind, some minor PTSD. However, your physical health is confusing, while you are healthy, there are problems in your body, it says that you are near death.”

“Ah PTSD, my good old friend from when I was captured in Afghanistan. The other one comes from the same place. I have pieces of shrapnel in me that are heading towards my heart, but because of this good old thing in my chest, it keeps them from getting any closer.”

“Okay, while I don’t see any problem with that then, we will finish up on the papers, I would recommend that you see a wizard healer about getting it removed from your system.” With that Tony filled out the forms for Guardianship to be transferred to him. It took no less then half an hour for them to be finished. Griphook passed him the folder along with a pouch connected to Harry’s vault so he can be taken care of, not that it was needed, but seeing as Tony didn’t have any wizard currency, he guessed he would use it for Harry in the wizarding world.

“It was good to finally meet you, Heir Potter, your letters are always an interesting read. Mr Rogers, we will send Harry information on tracking that relative of his on a later date. Dr Stark, it was interesting to meet a man of such accomplishments. May your gold ever flow.” Griphook raised his eyebrow at Tony as if waiting to see how he would respond.

“And may your enemies shit their pants when they hear your name.” Griphook burst out laughing.

“You are an interesting one indeed Dr Stark.”

With that the three of them left the bank, it was nearing midday when they left. Tony insisted that they stop off at the bookshop. He wanted to get anything and everything possible that might help him, help Harry, as well as anything the boy wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing that took the longest in this chapter was writing and figuring out names for Harry's family.  
> Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next week Friday. I think I'm going to have my goal as a chapter every Friday, but they might come out before then. It means I can spend my weekends writing. I'm torn between a few things at the moment right now about bring in a character or not, but it wouldn't really make sense for them to appear right now, so I think I might hold off for a little longer and try and plan out a few things. I was also wondering if I should somehow make Dumbles know about the adoption and then have a bit of a custody battle, and having Tony absolutely just have one over the Wizards and everything, but I'm not sure about it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, someone I knew passed away last week, and that left me with 3 deaths this year so far. I broke down for a bit and lost all motivation to write, and then my mom has been saying things borderline suicidal, so I've been trying to help her a bit, and many other things have happened all at once. However, writing is an escape for me, so I sat down and just decided to write my worries away, instead of playing the sims...  
> Thank you to Tia for beta reading for me! I don't know what I would do without you, because English sometimes flies out the window when I need it the most.

After leaving Gringotts, the three of them headed into Flourish and Blotts, the only bookshop in sight. Upon entering the store, Tony immediately grabbed a basket and get to exploring the shelves. Harry trailed off after him, making sure he didn’t purchase every book in the store, while Steve followed the signs that lead him to the ‘muggle’ section. He thought that it would have been books from the non-magical world, but rather they were books for parents with magical children. Deciding to help Tony out he read along all the spines and picked out a few that he thought would actually be helpful. He picked out 4 of the 15 available books. The titles read, ‘The Magic Gene: What you need to know’, ‘Why your tech won’t work around your kid’, ‘All magic and no sense’, and ‘Wizarding Laws for the Muggle-born parent's.’

While Steve had gone off by himself, Tony and Harry zigzagged between all the different rows of bookshelves. Tony wanted to get every book available, but Harry told him no on some, as they weren’t going to be much help. He didn’t even recognise half the books that were being placed inside the basket. He did see a few well-known ones, or ones he even had himself, such as ‘A History of Magic’ and ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.’ Harry promptly steered Tony away from any of Lockhart’s books, saying they were a bunch of rubbish and full of false tales. 

Steve eventually found the two and added his few books to the pill. Tony gave him a slap on the back and a big grin while saying thanks. _I guess the old man can still read._ They spent at least an hour and a half in the shop before Steve and Harry forced Tony to the counter. The person behind the counter had wide eyes at the contents, but that quickly turned to greed, at the price that would have to be paid. Tony not caring about the price, despite Harry’s insistence that they maybe didn’t need so many books, shot him a cheeky grin before paying the full amount. Tony was handed a small package and told that when opened it would return to normal size and weight.

When the three of them finally left, they stopped at a café on the way back to the apartment block. They enjoyed their food there, but Tony wouldn’t stop complaining about the coffee and how weak the taste was. Steve was mocking him whenever he complained and told him to suck it up, which lead to a heavily sexual comment on Tony’s behave. Meanwhile, Harry was in a fit of giggles the whole time, Tony and Steve would have normally stopped bickering with each other, but seeing him so happy, they kept it up.

By the time they got back, it was starting to sink into Harry’s head that Tony was now, officially going to be looking after him. He knew that Tony had told him that when they first met. However, it had never really sunk in. He was still expecting to go back and live with the Dursley’s, despite Petunia being in a coma and Vernon being dead. He was free from the abuse; had even trusted three different adults with his abuse. He felt that his life was finally turning around for the better. 

“Welcome back sirs.” Jarvis greeted them once they stepped foot into their temporary home. “I have found a home phone number belonging to the Ganger's with a daughter of the name Hermione.”

“Thank you Jarvis! Tony, can I please call Hermione?” Harry asked, basically jumping onto Tony, but unable to because of the cast around his arm.

“Sure kid, you can use my phone, and while you do that, I can start on those books,” Tony said as Steve placed the package full of books on the coffee table in the lounge that over-looked the city below. Tony gave Harry his phone, unlocking it as he handed it over. Harry not really knowing how to work a phone fumbled around on it a bit before Jarvis spoke up.

“Young Harry, would you like me to place a call through to the number?”

“Yes please.” Harry placed the phone to his ear as he heard a ringing sound start. Meanwhile, Tony made his way over into the lounge and watched as Steve opened up the package. Steve was immediately covered in a pile of books as they poured out of the bag that had been sitting on the table. Tony had a good chuckle at him before he plonked himself onto the couch and started to organise the books based on their titles. 

“Hello, this is Dr Jean Granger speaking.” Hermione’s mom answered Harry phone call.

“Hello Mrs, I mean Dr Granger, is Hermione there? I’m Harry Potter, a friend of hers from school.”

“She is here, let me just call her.” Harry heard a faint call for Hermione to come downstairs before her mother continued talking. “I’ve heard lots about you from Hermione, it’s nice to know that she has finally made some friends. Ah, here she is.”

“Hello?” Hermione asked into the phone.

“Hi ‘Mione.” 

“Harry! How are you? Why are you calling, I thought your family didn’t allow you around any of their things? How did you even get my number?”

“I’m good Hermione, despite the fact that we were in a car crash on the way back to the house from the train. Uh, my uncle died in the crash and my aunt is in a coma in ICU at the moment. Dudley has gone to stay with his aunt.”

“If you need somewhere to stay, I’m sure my parents won’t mind.” Hermione cut in.

“It’s all good Hermione, you won’t believe what has happened since then, and it will probably answer your other questions.”

“Go on, I’m listening, but I swear Harry James Potter, if you have gotten into trouble, you will be hearing it from me!”

“Jeez ‘Mione, have a little faith in me.” Harry took a deep breath, as he sat down next Tony on the couch. “So, apparently my dad isn’t my dad, well he kind of is but isn’t, and my real father heard about the car accident, and came to get me. We just got back from the Goblins, he is now officially my father in the magical world, we still have to do the papers in the Muggle world.”

“Harry…” Hermione said in a gasped breath. “ Don’t tell me that James was actually your mother, I know wizards can get pregnant with certain spells, it never happens on the off chance.”

“No, he’s not. Merlin, I didn’t even know wizards could get pregnant, but no. Apparently, James wasn’t able to have children, so one night mom and dad were at some event where they met my Father and asked him to help because apparently, he looks similar to my Dad. James even went and blood adopted me to make sure that I became his heir. You won’t believe the houses that I am heir to, but most of them are just empty names.”

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Who is your biological father?”

“His name is Tony Stark,” Harry heard Hermione gasp at that.

“Harry, do you know who he is?”

“Apparently, he some kind of superhero.”

“Harry, Tony Stark is one of the richest people on this planet, and he is a genius. He saved the world last year from an alien invasion.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Really!”

“Well, at least he can protect me from Voldemort then.”

“Honestly Harry, he and his team can protect you from anything!”

“Cool. Hermione? Do you want to come over this weekend? I think I can finally have friends over!”

“Sure Harry, let me ask my parents first. Phone me again tomorrow and I’ll have an answer for you.”

“Okay, talk with you tomorrow! Bye ‘Mione”

“Bye Harry.” The called ended and Harry turned to Tony with a beaming grin.

“Tony, can Hermione come over this weekend?”

“Sure she can kiddo, I should be able to make some phones for the two of you before then,” Tony said, briefly looking up from all the books he was arranging according to what he thought was important.

“You don’t have to do that for us!” Harry exclaimed.

“Just because I don’t have to, doesn’t mean I don’t want to. Plus, I need to fiddle with stuff.”

“Okay” With that Harry helped Tony sort the books, and tried to input as much as he could. Once the books had all been sorted out, Tony grabbed a book that was deemed important and started reading it. He at some point went into his zone and when both Steve and Harry couldn’t get a reaction out of him, the two of them headed to the kitchen. They sat there in silence for a while, before Steve spoke up, asking about any good things he experienced and even asked about the Voldemort guy. Harry eagerly answered all of Steve's questions and told him of his good memories from Hogwarts. They spent the rest of the day in the kitchen just talking, and once the conversation drifted from Harry and onto Steve and his life before he was Captain America. Harry also got to hear about Bucky, who was somehow related to him, and still alive, though none of them knew why he should have died. They eventually ordered some Thai for dinner and got Tony to eat a little bit before he went back to reading. Tony being the speed reader that he was, had already finished two books by the time they all went to bed. Whatever the future held for them was yet to be seen, Fate, however, was in a good mood and thought they all deserved their happiness and was going to leave them alone for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to leave a comment.  
> Sorry, this isn't at least 2k words, but I don't think I could've written more then I did for now.  
> I also have another fanfiction idea brewing in my head, mainly because I have not been able to find one that is completed or even long, so I might start writing it at the same time as this one


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter isn't as long as I would have like to have been, but there wasn't anything else I want to write in this chapter, so it shall be like this.  
> I've had a moody sister to deal with, and she's actually hurt me a lot in the last few days, so I'm not the greatest of moods, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.  
> Thank you to Tia for being my Beta reader🙌 I've also discovered how to use emoji's everywhere on my computer.

The following days were spent in a calm environment. If Tony wasn’t busy reading, he was tinkering in his lab with Harry. He was starting to see Harry gets interested in what he was doing. If he wasn’t with Tony then he was with Steve, trying to digitise all the books they had, but they had barely even made a dent. Tony told them to get all the information onto Jarvis, so if it’s needed in the future, it would be easier to access. Tony wanted to understand why magical blocks would have been placed on Harry, but so far, he hadn’t found anything that was noteworthy. He had typed out a letter to the British Wizarding Hospital, he wanted to set up a check-up appointment for both him and his son. He was intrigued by what the Goblins had said about the possibility of the shrapnel being removed, and he was concerned about Harry. It took a bit of correspondence from the hospital, but Tony had gotten an appointment for the two of them for Monday morning. He just hoped it wasn’t going to disappoint.

Steve’s Birthday had also passed during the week, but he hadn’t said anything, Tony had wished him a happy birthday, but Harry had been unaware of it. Steve was rather glad that the attention wasn’t on him, as his birthday hadn’t been his for a long time, maybe next year he would do something. Plus, it was more than enough of a gift to have spent his birthday inside, especially considering Harry had been with him for a good part of the day. That boy was a gem, even if he didn’t know. He could light up the whole room with just his smile alone.

Hermione was coming over later today, as it was a Saturday, and her parents didn’t work on the weekends. Harry had called her at least once a day, he had learnt how to put her on speaker, and while he and Steve loaded the books onto Jarvis, they would talk. It was also through this that Hermione learnt about Jarvis and about Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America being there. She may have squealed a little bit at that revelation. Tony planned on talking to her parents when they come around, he was more than happy to meet the parents of his son’s friend. He was more than sure that the two parents didn’t know what had happened at the school for the last two years that their children had been there. He wanted to get their opinion on something, something that he didn’t know how to bring up with Harry yet.

Tony got a call mid-morning from the reception downstairs to say that the Gangers were here to see him. He allowed them access and went with Harry and Steve to meet them at the elevator doors. The doors opened and a bush of curly hair at once surrounded Harry.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as wrapped herself around Harry’s uninjured side.

“Hermione, it hasn’t even been that long!” Harry laughed at her antics.

“I know, but I’ve been so worried about you ever since you called me.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I know you didn’t, but I can’t help worry about you. Trouble always just seems to find you. Tell me about everything that has happened since we got on holiday.” Hermione all but demanded.

“Okay, okay, let’s go to the lounge.” Harry led Hermione off into the nearby lounge.

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Steve said and left behind them. Tony was left standing alone with the Grangers.

“Ah, welcome to my home, Dr Ganger and Dr Granger.”

“Please call me Jean.” Hermione’s mom said.

“And please call me Paul.”

“Well, then you must call me Tony. Would you like something to drink?”

“Some tea would be good thanks.” Tony led them to the kitchen, they sat down in the breakfast nook, while Tony made tea for them and coffee for himself. He placed their cups down in front of them.

“Has Hermione ever told you about what goes on at Hogwarts?” Tony asked, getting straight to the point on why he wanted to speak to them.

“She has told us about her subjects, what classes are like, and her excitement over learning magic. However, we both have felt that she hasn’t told us everything that has been going on at that school of theirs. We, however, haven’t pushed her to tell us, have never seen her so happy before, she finally has friends.” Jean answered his question.

“While I can see your point about not pushing, what Harry has told me in this last week, had left me concerned. He has even told me of your daughter, another friend, and himself, and their ‘adventures’ that they have been on the last two years.”

“Adventures? What are you talking about?” Paul asked.

“In their first year, they made their way through a maze-like course, which was set up by the teachers to keep an evil wizard from a priceless object. I hear that their friend was knocked unconscious in a giant chess match, which put all their lives at risk. And when they came to a wall of fire only one could pass through after solving a potions riddle, if they guessed wrong, they could have died. Harry then passed through the flames, leaving Hermione there. He was met with their Defence against Dark arts (DADA) teacher, who was being possessed by the evil wizard, Voldemort, whom the maze was intended to keep away from the object he was standing in the same room with. I don’t really know what happened afterwards, as Harry doesn’t recall much after that, and I don’t blame him, it must have been traumatic.”

“Hermione has never said a word about this!” Jean exclaimed with fear for her daughter.

“That’s only their first year. Their second year was much worse. I heard Hermione was even petrified, and not the fear type of petrified, for a good portion of the year, as she was trying to help Harry figure out what was happening in the school. Something the teachers and headmaster should have done themselves.” Both Grangers were in shock, they had agreed to sending their daughter to this magical school, they had been told that it was the safest place on earth, yet it didn’t seem like it.

“Hermione Jean Granger! Come here right now!” Paul bellowed. Shuffling was heard before Hemione and Harry appeared, Steve, trailing in behind them. “Hermione how could you not have told us about the dangers you faced while at this new school of yours!”

“I- We were always fine afterwards.”

“That is no excuse, you were in danger, you were petrified, and we didn’t even know about it, do you even learn anything that isn’t from your own personal reading!” Hermione hung her head in shame.

“I’m sorry Mom and Dad, but I knew that if you knew everything that had happened you wouldn’t have allowed me to return. I finally have friends and feel like I belong somewhere. I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Hermione cried out.

“It’s alright Hermione, but why don’t you look at some other magical schools, there are probably other ones, we have yet to pay the fees for your third year, so you can still change your mind.” Hermione nodded her head to her mother’s pleading. “Tony, it was lovely of you to have us over, sorry to cut this so short, but what you have said was very enlightening and concerning. I think we need to go do some research on schools before we can feel that our daughter will be safe, wherever she goes." 

“It was no problem and if I find anything myself, I’ll let you know. I also have a gift for Hermione so Harry and she can stay in touch.” Tony said and pulled out the phone he had made for her and handing it over.

“Thank you so much!” Hermione squealed out. She hugged Tony, her parents both saying their thanks before they all walked over to the elevator.

“Sorry about that Harry, I just wanted to air a few concerns with parents in a similar situation. But what I said only holds truth. I don’t feel comfortable with you returning to that school, so I will be keeping my options open. I only want what’s best for you. Okay, kiddo?”

“Okay D-Tony” Tony smiled at his son before he excused himself to do some more reading. Harry was left standing with Steve, who was watching him closely. It looked like he was going to be having a talk with Harry soon. It hadn't been the first time in the last week that Harry had almost called Tony dad, and it wasn't going to be the last. He didn't know what was holding the boy back, but he was going to ask and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, I've had a few people guessing what's going to happen, and some have been close to it, but a lot of it puts a smile on my face and gives me the motivation to write the next chapter.


End file.
